1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor substrate and a display having the same, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display in which residual images can be eliminated and visibility can be enhanced using electric charge sharing between a plurality of sub-pixels.
2. Description of Related Art
Since a liquid crystal display (LCD) has advantages of small size, lightweight and a large-sized screen compared to a cathode ray tube (CRT), which has long been a conventional display, research in development of the LCD has been actively conducted.
An LCD displays images using a plurality of unit pixels, each of which has a thin film transistor (TFT) and a pixel capacitor.
The pixel capacitor comprises a pair of common electrodes and liquid crystals interposed therebetween. The LCD provides external electric charges to the pixel electrode through the TFT, thereby changing the electric field between the pixel and common electrodes. The movement of liquid crystal molecules is changed due to the change in the electric field. Accordingly, the amount of light transmitted through the liquid crystal molecules also changes and the desired images are displayed.
LCDs are not without problems. For example, the specific characteristics of liquid crystals cause low clarity and occurrence of residual images.
To address the above problems, research is being actively conducted to enhance the clarity and eliminate residual images by dividing a unit pixel of an LCD into two sub-pixels and allowing different electric charges to be applied to each of the sub-pixels.